steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chryzokola (Bialuuu)
UWAGA, ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOILERY DO KSIĄŻKI "KRYSZTAŁOWA PACZKA" CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ... Chryzokola - gemsona użytkownika Bialuuu Wygląd Pierwsza regeneracja Chryzokola posiada standardowy uniform klejnotów GDI w odcieniach morskiej zieleni z insygniami Limonkowej Diament. Posiada jasno morskie spodnie, z limonkowymi rombami, oraz ciemno morskie buty. Jej klejnot leży na klatce piersiowej i ma kształt owalu obróconego w poziomie, pod nim znajduje się wcięcie w uniformie. Jej skóra ma kolor morskiej zieleni z jasno niebieskimi znamionami. Chryzokola ma krótkie morsko zielone włosy z niebieskimi plamami, oraz grzywkę. Druga regeneracja Jej fryzura i klejnot nie zmieniły się, zmienił się za to układ znamion. Chryzokola nosi teraz koszulkę w odcieniach morskiej zieleni z limonkową gwiazdką i dwoma rękawami, jednym jaśniejszym, a drugim ciemniejszym z wcięciem nad nadgarstkami. Jej buty stały się ciemniejsze, na spodniach pojawiły się morsko zielone gwiazdki, a pod nimi kolor limonkowy. Góra spodni także stała się ciemniejsza i jej klejnot jest lekko zasłonięty przez koszulkę. Charakter 'Przed rebelią' Przed rebelią Chryzokola było bardzo poważna, okrutna i arogancka. Szanowała tylko wyżej postawione od niej klejnoty i szczególnie Diamenty. Nie obchodziło ją kompletnie życie organiczne i uważała, że potrzeby Diamentów i klejnotów są ważniejsze od potrzeb organicznych, oraz życie organiczne poświęca się większym celom. Dostawała od swojej diament wiele misji, których polegało na terraformacji lub nadzorze kolonizacji planet i zawsze wykonywała je perfekcyjnie. Chryzokola miała "alergię na głupotę" i zawsze pouczała niżej postawione klejnoty. Najbardziej nienawidziła żołnierzy i robotników, uznawała ich za prymitywnych jaskiniowców. Chryzokola była bardzo upartym i zdeterminowanym klejnotem. Gdy postawiła sobie jakiś cel to zrobi wszystko, żeby wykonać go najlepiej jak potrafi, nie zważając na konsekwencje i okoliczności. Możemy zauważyć to w pierwszym rozdziale kiedy zmusza pilota transportowca do zmiany kursu na Mides 3. 'W pierwszej części książki' Gdy Chryzokola dołączyła do rebelii stała się bardziej miła, spokojna i wyrozumiała. Zaczęła szanować klejnoty, nawet te niżej postawione od niej, jednak pojawiła się u niej nienawiść do Diamentów. Chryzokola obdarzyła szacunkiem życie organiczne, uważa, że jest unikalne i piękne na swój sposób. Przestała też pouczać wszystkich i się wymądrzać. Jej upartość i zdeterminowanie nie zniknęły, lecz tym razem wykorzystuje te cechy w dobry sposób. Obecnie celem Chryzokoli jest ochrona planety Mides 3. Relacje 'Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn' Na początku klejnoty unikały ze sobą kontaktu, Chryzokola nie chciała z nią rozmawiać, za to, że umieściła ją w celi i chciała przesłuchiwać, a Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn nie ufała jej i nie była dobra w nawiązywaniu relacji z innymi. Po spędzonych ze sobą misjach i rozmowach klejnoty poznały się lepiej i wzajemnie się lubią. 'Bursztyn' Klejnoty nie poznały się za dobrze, jednak Chryzokola podziwia jej odwagę i pewność siebie. 'Pirop' Chryzokola nie nawiązała z nią jakiejś szczególnej relacji, jednak Chryzokola uważa, że Pirop jest dobrą osobą i nawet ją lubi. 'Sfaleryt' Gdy pierwszy raz Chryzokola spotkała Sfaleryt na początku jej nie ufała. Z czasem gdy dołączyła do rebelii klejnoty stopniowo zaprzyjaźniały się ze sobą i obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 'Tęczowa Perła' Od ich pierwszego spotkania klejnoty dobrze się poznały i świetnie się dogadują. Chryzokola jest wdzięczna, że na początku Tęczowa Perła pomagała jej zintegrować z rebeliantami. Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 'Zielona Awenturyn' Na początku Chryzokola uważała ją za zdrajczynie i w ogóle jej nie ufała. Gdy rebelianci porwali Chryzokolę i Zielona Awenturyn ją wypuściła, po krótkiej rozmowie Chryzokola powoli zaczęła jej ufać i trochę ją polubiła. Po wielu chwilach spędzonych ze sobą klejnoty stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i Chryzokola jest jej wdzięczna, że uwolniła ją od GDI. 'Diamenty' Kiedyś była bardzo lojalna wobec nich, szczególnie do Limonkowej Diament i uważała każdą z ich decyzji za sensowne i dobre dla wszystkich. Po dołączeniu do rebelii nienawidzi Diamentów i żałuje, że kiedyś im służyła. Fuzje *Z Brzoskwiniową Awenturyn tworzy Dioptaz *Z Tęczową Perłą tworzy Tyrolit Historia Rozdział 1 "Mides 3" W pierwszym rozdziale na planecie Goval 2, należącej do Limonkowej Diament Chryzokola siedzi sobie w swoim apartamencie. Nagle dostaje wiadomość od swojej diament, aby ruszyła na Mides 3 by nadzorować kolonizacje tej planety. Chryzokola udaje się do portu kosmicznego, gdzie wsiada do transportowca B-65, który ma zabrać do układu Delan należącego do Brzoskwiniowej Diament, który leży niedaleko Mides 3. Gdy Chryzokola dowiaduje się, że układ Delan jest dopiero 60 przystankiem, bohaterka wchodzi do kabiny pilota i zmusza go do zmiany kursu na Mides 3. Rozdział 2 "Porwanie" Chryzokola zostaje przesłana z transportowca na statek kolonizacyjny ISS-Bellatrix, na którym będzie nadzorować postępy w kolonizacji Mides 3. Kapitanem tego statku była Heliodor, która przywitała Chryzokolę i zaprowadziła do sali odpraw. Po drodze ostrzegła bohaterkę o rebelię, którą podobno dowodzi Zielona Awenturyn. Podczas odprawy Chryzokola rozpoczyna kolonizację planety i zdradza jej przebieg. Po odprawie statek zostaje zaatakowany przez myśliwce rebeliantów. Statek niszczy myśliwce za pomocą deflektora statku, jednak w ostatniej chwili jeden z myśliwców zdążył przesłać Chryzokolę do bazy rebeliantów. Chryzokola obudziła się zamknięta w polu siłowym i Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn, jedna z rebeliantek przesłuchiwała ją w celu wydobyciu informacji o planie kolonizacji tej planety. Zielona Awenturyn przychodzi do Brzoskwiniowej Awenturyn aby sprawdzić jak idzie jej przesłuchiwanie Chryzokoli. Zielona Awenturyn postanawia uwolnić Chryzokolę i zaprowadza jej do wyjścia z jaskini, w której znajdowała się baza rebeliantów. Chryzokola po krótkiej rozmowie postanawia pozwiedzać dżunglę. Podczas wycieczki zaczyna dostrzegać piękno tej planety i wspaniale spędziła czas. Po nurkowaniu w jeziorze, Chryzokola wyszła na brzeg i spotkała Tęczową Perłę. Chryzokola opowiedziała jej o rebeliantach i poprosiła o pokazanie jej drogi do bazy. Gdy Tęczowa Perła i Chryzokola wróciła do jaskini, Zielona Awenturyn zaprowadziła Chryzokolę na odprawę i przekonała ją by wyjawiła plan kolonizacji Mides 3. Chryzokola zdradza swój sekret i razem z rebeliantami planują zamach na Przedszkole Alfa na biegunie północnym. Rozdział 3 "Dziennik osobisty" Chryzokola opisuje w swoim dzienniku zamach na Przedszkole Alfa, jednak pod koniec przerywa jej Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn, przypominająca Chryzokoli o naradzie. Podczas narady Kryształowa Paczka omawia plan zdemaskowania szpiegów GDI, którzy porywają mieszkańców Taewe City. Klejnoty podszywają się pod mieszkańców i wtapiając się w tłum próbują złapać szpiegów. Skaner wykrył klejnoty przy i Chryzokola wraz z resztą wchodzą na dach kamienicy i ostrzeliwują wrogie klejnoty. Żołnierze ZTRO zaczęli ścigać Kryształową Paczkę i Tęczowa Perła oraz Chryzokola osłaniały Zieloną i Brzoskwiniową Awenturyn. Ostatecznie bohaterom udało się złapać szpiegów GDI. Rozdział 4 "Misja ratunkowa" Chryzokola wraz z resztą Kryształowej Paczki przesłuchują złapane Sfaleryty, które podszywały się pod tubylców, aby wydobyć z nich lokalizacje porwanych midesian. Dopiero piąta Sfaleryt wyjawiła im potrzebne informacje, jednak przed tym chciała dołączyć do Kryształowej Paczki. Chryzokola zaskoczona zapytała, dlaczego chce do nich dołączyć. Potem, Sfaleryt wymyśla plan ocalenia midesian i Kryształowa Paczka lecą transportowcem na księżyc planety Mides 12. Chryzokola zostaje na statku, by przesłać wszystkich jak zakończą misję. Misja powiodła się i Chryzokola przesyła grupę na statek i ustawia kurs na Mides 3. Rozdział 5 "Baza wojskowa" Minęło 100 lat i Chryzokola zintegrowała się z Kryształową Paczką. Sfaleryt, Tęczowa Perła i Zielona Awenturyn są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn i Chryzokola lubią się. Na odprawie poznaje Pirop, która dowodzi misją infiltracji tajnej bazy GDI. W trakcie misji udaje porwaną rebeliantkę, którą pojmała Pirop. Gdy klejnoty dostały się do rdzenia komputera bazy, Chryzokola uruchamia urządzenie pobierające dane. Nagle do środka wszedł oddział kwarców. Bohaterka osłoniła Tęczową Perłę, tworząc z nią Tyrolit. Jako fuzja pokonały ostatni kwarc. Na końcu fuzja złapała resztę rebeliantów i wyleciała przez okno bazy. Rozdział 6 "Ognisko" Kryształowa Paczka wybiera się na ognisko, gdzie opowiadają sobie historie. Chryzokola opowiada o misji, w której brała udział 45 lat temu. Chryzokola wraz z Sfaleryt i Brzoskwiniową Awenturyn udają się do Latającego Miasta. Rebelianci włamali się do pokoju z reaktorem, a Chryzokola zamroziła klejnoty nadzorujące reaktor. Podczas ucieczki klejnoty zostają zauważone przez Granatową Diament, która akurat przyleciała do Latającego Miasta by spotkać się z Aurorą Diament. Granatowa próbowała zamrozić rebeliantów, jednak Chryzokola szybko utworzyła wodną falę, która została zamrożona. Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn i Chryzokola łączą się i próbują walczyć z Granatową Diament. Razem tworząc Dioptaz próbują pokonać Granatową Diament, jednak nie udaje im się. W ostatniej chwili Sfaleryt łapie Brzoskwiniową Awenturyn i Chryzokolę i razem zeskakują ze spadającej platformy. Historia zakończyła się i Kryształowa Paczka wróciła do bazy. Rozdział 7 "Stocznia" Rebelianci chcą zniszczyć stocznie wybudowaną przez GDI wokół pierwszej planety systemu Mides. Rebelianci rozpoczynają najazd na stocznię, niszcząc statki GDI i doki, w których budowano kolejne statki. Na początku atak przebiegał sprawnie, jednak wkrótce rebelianci zaczęli tracić statki. Kryształowa Paczka postanawia przesłać się na pokład stoczni tworząc dziurę w jej osłonach. Pirop, Sfaleryt i Zielona Awenturyn udały się do stoczni. Bohaterki włączają autodestrukcje stoczni i Chryzokola przesyła ich z powrotem na statek i ustawia kurs na Mides 3. Rozdział 8 "Wirus" Kryształowa chce włamać się do tajnej bazy GDI, która znajduje się koło bieguna północnego. Chryzokola używa swoich umiejętności, aby zamrozić dwa Spinele strzegące wejścia do bazy. Klejnoty wchodzą do kanałów technicznych i dostają się do laboratorium, w którym pracowano nad wirusem. W tym samym czasie jedna z Bursztynów buntuje się przeciwko nadzorcy badań nad wirusem i Kryształowa Paczka wkracza do akcji. Bursztyn rozpoczyna pobieranie danych, a Kryształowa Paczka osłania ją. Gdy pobieranie danych się zakończyło, klejnoty uciekły z bazy kanałami. Klejnot Broń ''Możliwości bronii *'Pociski energii''' Trójząb może wystrzelić pociski, promienie, kule energii itd. *'Modyfikacja rozmiaru' Trójząb może zmieniać swoją długość, szerokość, wielkość itd. *'Wystrzelenie ostrzy' Trójząb jest w stanie wystrzelić swoje trzy ostrza, po trafieniu ostrza pojawiają się z powrotem na bronii. Umiejętności Chryzokola posiada standardowe umiejętności klejnotu takie jak: bańkowanie, regeneracja, itd. Umiejętności specjalne Hydrokineza * Tworzenie przedmiotów, pojazdów, istot itd. z wody Potrafi zamieniać wodę w narzędzia, przedmioty, broń i inne przedmioty, tworzyć pół-żywe konstrukcje i tworzyć struktury lub budynki o różnej trwałości. Chryzokola może korzystać z tej umiejętności w niemal każdej sytuacji, tworząc praktycznie wszystko, czego potrzebują lub pragną. * Hydro-telekineza'''Wiem, dziwna nazwa, biorę to z wiki o super mocach okej? Chryzokola może używać wody do pchania, przesuwania, podnoszenia lub manipulowania materią w ogóle. Obejmuje to nawet możliwość wykorzystania wody jako rzeczy umożliwiającej lot. * '''Lot Może używać tej umiejętności aby latać, sunąć i lewitować poprzez manipulowanie wodą. Może latać z różną prędkością, lewitować lub napędzać się. * Surfowanie po wodzie/ Chodzenie po wodzie Chryzokola kontroluje wodę w sposób, który zwiększa jej zdolność do poruszania się oraz manewrowania, lub może osiągnąć ten sam efekt poprzez nadanie wodzie zdolności, których w przeciwnym razie nie ma. *'Manipulacja lepkości cieczy' Chryzokola może manipulować lepkością: oporem płynów do zmiany kształtu, wpływając na rozpylanie, formowanie wtryskowe i powlekanie powierzchni. W terminach codziennych (i tylko dla płynów) lepkość jest „grubością” lub „tarciem wewnętrznym”, a zatem woda jest „cienka”, ma mniejszą lepkość, podczas gdy miód jest „gruby”, ma wyższą lepkość. Mówiąc prościej, im mniej lepki jest płyn, tym większa jest jego łatwość ruchu (płynność) Chryzokola umie sprawić, że woda stanie się grubsza, co utrudni przetrwanie życia morskiego lub sprawi, że miód wyleje się jak woda, czyniąc go cieńszym * Tworzenie fal Chryzokola potrafi wywołać ogromne fale wody, aby upadły na jej cele, zmywając wszystko w potężnym strumieniu. Różne płyny mogą być użyte do wygenerowania fali pływowej, na przykład lawa, piasek, krew, itd. * Wyczuwanie wody Chryzokola potrafi wyczuć obecność wody i ewentualnie uzyskać szczegółowe informacje na temat wykrywanej wody, w tym ilość i wielkości wody, którą wykryła i miejsce jej ukrycia. * Wytwarzanie wody znikąd Chryzokola może tworzyć wodę z niczego. * Tworzenie powodzi Chryzokola może tworzyć powódź: przelew wody, zanurzający ziemię, która jest zwykle sucha. Dyrektywa Powodziowa określa powódź jako pokrycie przez wodę lądu, który normalnie nie jest pokryty wodą. Główne skutki powodzi obejmują utratę życia, uszkodzenia budynków i innych konstrukcji, w tym mostów, systemów kanalizacyjnych, dróg i kanałów. * Zmiana ciśnienia wody Chryzokola jest w stanie generować i zwiększać ciśnienie wody, co pozwala jej tworzyć ciśnienie w warunkach podwodnych, aby zmiażdżyć przeciwników i utrudnić im działanie. * Oczyszczanie wody Chryzokola może oczyszczać wodę, czyszcząc ją z wszelkich zanieczyszczeń i toksyn, które mogą w niej istnieć, i czyniąc ją bezpieczną do spożycia (jeśli jest słodka) i zamieszkania. * Separacja wody Chryzokola potrafi oddzielić ogromne ilości wody, takie jak jezioro lub ocean, aby otworzyć drogę na dnie w celu bezpiecznej podróży, tak jak np. Lapis Lazuli z Steven Universe. * Zmiana stanu skupienia wody Może manipulować stanem skupienia wody, nawet tymi hipotetycznymihttps://youtu.be/BbGZiYbJfCQ (jeśli link nie działa wpiszcie na youtubie "22 states of matter" i kliknijcie pierwszy filmik, który wam się wyświetli.). * Tworzenie wirów wodnych Chryzokola umie generować wiry, wirujące zbiorniki wodne, które można wykorzystać do ataku lub uwięzienia wrogów. * Atakowanie wodą Chryzokola może atakować wodą zmieniając jej kształt, tworząc z niej broń itd.Teraz wymienię różne możliwości "atakowania wodą". Pewnie wiele z nich pominąłem, bo wodę można wykorzystać na różne sposoby 'Możliwości wykorzystania tej zdolności:' *Rozszerzające się pociski wodne: ** Może stworzyć pocisk, który gwałtownie rozszerza się w kontakcie z obiektem *Ukształtowane pociski wody: **Tworzy pociski w postaci stworzenia lub obiekty *Wystrzelenie wody z rąk: **Emituje wodę z dłoni użytkownika *Ukryte ataki: **Może zaatakować użytkownika wodą, która znajduje się np. pod ziemią, w powietrzu itd. *Generowanie rakiet: **Tworzy rakiety stworzone z wody. *Wielokierunkowe fale wody: **Powoduje wysłanie fal wodnych we wszystkich kierunkach. *Wystrzelenie wody z oczu: **Potrafi wystrzelić wodę z oczu w swój cel. *Ataki refleksyjne: **Wypuszcza ataki wody, które mogą odbijać się od dowolnej powierzchni. *Rozpraszający strzał: **Wystrzeliwuje wodne pociski, które rozdzieliły się na wiele fragmentów. *Projekcja kul wodnych: **Tworzy wodne kule. *Emisja promieni wodnych: **Tworzy wodną wiązkę. *Generowanie bomb wodnych: **Użytkownik może stworzyć wodne bomby, lub wodne eksplozje. *Wodny oddech: **Możliwość wyładowania wody z ust. *Cięcie wodą: **Możliwość przecinania wodą przedmiotów, istot, itd. *Tworzenie wodnych konstrukcji: **Osoba, która opanowała tę zdolność może tworzyć wodne konstrukcje, obiekty, itd. *Rzucanie kolcami wody: **Tak jak w nazwie, użytkownik może tworzyć i rzucać wodnymi kolcami. *Tworzenie wodnych dłoni: **Użytkownik potrafi stworzyć wodne dłonie, którymi może złapać swojego przeciwnika. Kriokineza * Chodzenie po lodzie Może chodzić po lodzie. * Manipulacja zimnem Chryzokola może tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować zimnem, zmniejszając energię kinetyczną atomów, a tym samym czyniąc rzeczy chłodniejszymi, od subiektywnego odczucia chłodu do zera absolutnego. * Tworzenie chłodu znikąd Chryzokola potrafi tworzyć chłód znikąd. * Manipulowanie zimną energią Chryzokola posiada zdolność tworzenia, kształtowania i manipulowania wyjątkowo zimną energią zdolną do zamrażania wszystkiego, z czym ma kontakt. Ta energia może składać się z niezwykle zimnego gazu, takiego jak powietrze, lub magicznej energii. * Zamrażanie Chryzokola może zamrozić wszystko, od namacalnych celów do niematerialnej energii, takiej jak ogień, nawet umysł człowieka. Mogą obniżyć temperaturę do zera bezwzględnego, co jest niemożliwe za pomocą naturalnych środków. * Krio-telekineza Chryzokola umie używać lodu do pchania, przesuwania, podnoszenia lub manipulowania materią w ogóle. Obejmuje to nawet możliwość wykorzystania lodu do latania. * Surfowanie po lodzie i używanie lodu do latania Potrafi surfować po lodzie i używać go do latania * Tworzenie przedmiotów, istot, itd. z lodu Chryzokola może zamienić lód w narzędzia, przedmioty, broń i inne przedmioty, tworzyć pół-żywe konstrukcje lub tworzyć struktury, lub budynki o różnej trwałości. * Atakowanie lodem Chryzokola potrafi używać lodu jako broń np.tworząc z niego broń. * Tworzenie lodu znikąd Umie wytwarzać lód z niczego. * Tworzenie lawin Używając kriokinezy może wytwarzać lawiny. * Manipulowanie odłamkami lodu Potrafi manipulować odłamkami lodu. * Zmienianie właściwości lodu Umie zmieniać właściwości lodu, np. jego twardość, strukturę, itd. * Manipulowanie śniegiem Może manipulować śniegiem, tak samo jak z lodem i wodą. Cytaty Informacje o minerale Chryzokola jest pospolitym i szeroko rozpowszechnionym minerałem z gromady krzemianów. Nazwa minerału powstała z połączenia dwóch greckich słów chryzos ''oznaczającego złoto i ''kolla ''oznaczającego klej. Nazwa wzięła się z tego, ponieważ w starożytności chryzokoli używano jako spoiwa przy łączeniu złota. Minerał został pierwszy raz użyty w tym celu przez Teofrasta w 315 roku p.n.e 'Informacje geologiczne' Chryzokola występuje w kolorze cyjanowym, niebieskim, zielonym i zielono-niebieskim, rzadko w kolorze czarnym i brązowym. Posiada twardość od 2.5 do 7 w skali Mohsa. Minerał stanowi lokalną, podrzędną rudę miedzi. Tworzy skrytokrystaliczne skupienia nerkowe, groniaste, kuliste, także naskorupienia. Chryzokola jest minerałem kruchym i pół-przeświecającym. 'Występowanie' Chryzokola występuje na Uralu, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Meksyku, Chile, Kongu, w DRK i Izraelu. W Polsce nielicznie występuje w Kletnie, Jabłowie i Miedziance. 'Znaczenie Wiem, że to brzmi głupio i niedorzecznie, ale niektórzy ludzie faktycznie w to wierzą, ale cóż każdy wierzy w co innego. Informacje pochodzą z książki "Tajemnice minerałów" napisanej przez Cassandrę Eason. Cóż skoro akurat pisze informacje o minerale, to czemu nie napisać też o tym heh. '''Korzyści fizyczne Uważa się, że działa korzystnie na trawienie, stawy biodrowe i wspiera ich wymianę. Jest dobry na artretyzm, reumatyzm, metabolizm; wspiera zdrowie płodu, przynosi ulgę w bólach porodowych, korzystny na tarczycy, przy wysokim ciśnieniu krwi, wysokim poziomie cukru (cukrzycy szczególnie typu 2), w zaburzeniach krwi i dobry dla płuc. 'Leczenie emocjonalne' Pomaga mężczyznom w okazywaniu delikatnych uczuć, oraz partnerom obu płci w powrocie do zdrowia po zetchnięciu z przemocą. Ciekawostki *Lubi zapach powietrza w czasie burzy, oraz po burzy. Przypisy Galeria Chrysocolla gemulus.png|Chryzokola (przed rebelią) Chrysocolla rebellion.png|Chryzokola (rebelia) chrysocolla_gem.png|Klejnot Chryzokoli chrysocollas_trident.png|Trójząb Chryzokoli Kategoria:Kreatywność Bialuuu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Krzemiany